El relicario
by calemoon
Summary: La había tenido junto a él, pero no sabía en realidad quién era hasta que apareció ... el relicario. La batalla entre el bien y el mal, está por comenzar... Happy halloween adelantado ...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes no me pertenecen ... solo las locuritas de la historia ;)**

**EL RELICARIO**

Una lluvia torrencial azotaba la cuidad desde hacía una semana. Estaban aislados. No había manera de ir practicamente a ningún lado y se encontraban en un toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando Albert tomó el automóvil para salir, no sólo fue Candy o la Tía Elroy las que intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón, el mismísimo George que apoyaba en todo a su pupilo decidió contrariarlo esta vez. Pero nada de lo que hicieron o dijeron surtió efecto y sin decir más abandonó la mansión.

Ese clima no era normal para esas fechas. La lluvia continua y el azote del viento era algo que jamás se había presentado en el mes de Octubre. El cielo parecía hechizado y la tierra rugía bajo la implacable furia de los elementos.

Candy estaba sentada frente al ventanal que daba al portal de las rosas.

-Parece que esto no terminará nunca.

Eran ya dos días con lluvia ininterrumpida. Las inundaciones se reportaban por varios lados de la ciudad y las rosas hacía días se habían deshojado por la impresionante fuerza de la tormenta.

Una noche hacía dos días, la mansión Andrew se había visto interrumpida con la llegada de dos figuras. Una bastante conocida por los habitantes de la mansión, correspondía al patriarca de los Andrew, pero la otra, llena de misterio, asustó a quienes la vieron pasar.

Había pasado dos días desde que ese misterioso hombre apareciera en la mansión con una entrega urgente para Albert. Habría sido imposible no reparar en él debido a su elevada estatura y penetrante mirada.

Sólo llegar y ambos caminaron directamente con rumbo al despacho del patriarca de los Andrew. Sus pasos eran rápidos, taladrando con sus pisadas el silencio que momentáneamente se había instalado en la mansión. Las pocas personas del servicio que los vieron no podían apartar la mirada de él, sintiendo en el ambiente una energía pesada que aceleraba el corazón y les llenaba de escalofrío la columna vertebral. Había algo en ese hombre que captaba las miradas y te hacía temblar.

De un portazo se acabó el hechizo y pasaron horas sin que supieran lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta. Por la cara de ambos al salir, Candy pudo deducir que no era nada bueno.

Ese día, no pudo resistir más su curiosidad y aprovechando la ausencia del patriarca, entró a hurtadillas en el despacho.

Albert era un hombre sumamente meticuloso y ordenado, así que cualquier cosa fuera de lugar sería lo que buscaba. El problema era que por más que buscó y rebuscó no encontró la misteriosa caja que le habían entregado. Era obvio que Albert la había puesto en un lugar seguro pero … ¿dónde?

-Tiene que estar por aquí … Albert no lo ha sacado de su oficina.

Candy sabía que la mansión tenía algunos pasadizos secretos, después de todo era una construcción antigua y los corredizos que conectaban varias habitaciones eran comunes, pero estaba segura que ninguna daba al despacho del patriarca … bueno … eso creía.

Movió todo lo que encontró a mano. Sacó libros, movió palancas, tocó paredes, abrió cajones, revisó atrás de los cuadros y finalmente rendida decidió sentarse en el sofá para ver el fuego de la chimenea arder y rumiar su frustración al menos cómodamente.

Estaba observando atentamente la chimenea cuando vió que la flama comenzaba a moverse de una manera extraña. Puso atención y pensó que a lo mejor era su imaginación. Desvió la mirada un poco y entonces sucedió: La flama se elevó violentamente y la hizo dar un grito. Después como por arte de magia se apagó dejándola en una semioscuridad.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? - se preguntó sorprendida y subiendo de un salto al sofá acurrucándose en uno de los almohadones. El corazón le latía violentamente y un escalofrío la había recorrido de pies a cabeza. A menos que estuviera enloqueciendo, el fuego no se comportaba así normalmente. ¿Qué había pasado?

Aún seguía temblando y mirando fijamente donde antes estuviera la llama, cuando poco a poco fue distinguiendo un pequeño brillo que sobresalía de entre las cenizas.

Venciendo el miedo, se levantó del asiento y se acercó lentamente para ver de dónde procedía el brillo. La luna se colaba por la ventana en ese momento y la ayudaba a guiar sus pasos entre la semioscuridad del despacho. Cuando estuvo frente a la chimenea pudo verlo. Era un delicado relicario en forma de rosa que brillaba de una manera increíble. Realmente parecía hecho de un rayo de luna.

-¡Que hermoso! - no pudo menos que exclamar al agacharse e intentar tocarlo. En el justo momento en que hizo eso, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se abrió la puerta violentamente dando paso a Albert Andrew.

-¿Qué hiciste Candy? - fue la inmediata pregunta del rubio al ver a la chica sosteniendo la rosa.

-Albert … lo siento – contestó con el rostro encendido y las manos temblorosas – estaba sentada frente a la chimenea y entonces el fuego hizo cosas raras ... se apagó y apareció esto – añadió enseñándole el relicario.

Albert tenía los ojos completemante entornados. La vió parada ahí, frente a la chimenea, con la rosa en las manos y en menos de tres zancadas ya estaba junto a ella tomando la joya con extrema delicadeza. Lo vió varias veces, se talló los ojos para comprobar que no era un sueño y justo en ese momento soltó una carcajada y volteó a ver a Candy con incredulidad.

-Todos estos años … todo este tiempo buscando a la persona que los pudiera despertar y estabas aquí … en mi propia casa … prácticamente frente a mí y no lo supe ver.

-¿Qué? - exlamó Candy sin entender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho – ¿de qué hablas? ¿A quién hay que despertar? ¿Te sientes bien Albert?

-¡Me siento mejor que nunca! – dijo sonriendo de alivio y despejando con una mano el cabello que caía por su frente – ahora tenemos esperanza.

Candy lo volteó a ver frunciendo el seño. ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

-¿Esperanza de qué? Albert … no entiendo nada de lo que dices … ¿Tomaste algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

El rubio sonrió.

-Candy … eras tú … siempre fuiste tú – dijo con una tremenda sonrisa.

-Me estas asustando … ¿qué tienes?

-Ven conmigo Candy … tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

La tomó del brazo y la hizo tomar asiento frente a la chimenea.

-Candy – dijo de manera solemne - durante muchos años he estado buscando a una persona – la miró de lleno en el rostro y leyó claramente su preocupación - mi misión era encontrarla y protegerla contra lo que amenazaba con destruirla.

-¿Destruirla? - murmuró la chica con la voz temblorosa y el pulso acelerado. Si Albert no estaba contándole un cuento de misterio, significaba que su amigo se había vuelto loco de remate.

-Por ahora no me entiendes, pero ya lo comprenderás cuando termine mi relato – explicó viendo la duda en la cara de la muchacha – Como te decía, muchos años de mi vida los dediqué a viajar sin descanso, ayudando en lo que podía y buscando a una persona en particular. Mis viajes me llevaron a conocerte en casa de los Leagan Candy, también me llevaron a Africa y a Europa.

Claro que Candy recordaba todo eso … era imposible olvidar parte de su propia historia, lo que no entendía es qué tenía que ver todo eso con las repentinas alucinaciones de Albert.

-Como recordarás, hubo un tiempo en que perdí la memoria y que gracias a ti logré recuperar – hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó la mano de la chica – durante ese tiempo olvidé por completo mi misión y eso casi le cuesta al mundo su existencia.

Candy se soltó. Volteó a verlo con una cara de espanto que bastante le costó al rubio contener una carcajada.

-Tranquila … no estoy loco ni he tomado nada … sólo estoy tratando de explicarte el por qué de ese relicario que tienes en la mano.

-Es tuyo ¿no?

-No Candy … es tuyo.

-¡Pero estaba en la chimenea! - replicó.

-No Candy, en la chimenea no había nada. Si hubiera sido así … las personas del servicio lo hubieran encontrado.

-Albert, si quieres jugarme una broma y asustarme … lo estás logrando. ¿Te estás volviendo loco? - preguntó con la boca seca. Realmente le preocupaba la salud mental de su amigo.

-No Candy … simplemente no puedo creer que te encontré.

-Albert … ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que me encontraste? Pues si siempre he vivido aquí …

-Sí, pero no sabía quién eras.

A este punto Candy ya estaba realmente espantada.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que ir al hospital … no sé si la amnesia te está regresando o es un episodio de algún efecto secundario.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-No es ni una cosa ni la otra querida Candy. Es simplemente que ahora que has desatado la lucha entre el bien y el mal vas a necesitar mi ayuda porque yo soy tu protector.

Confirmado. Albert estaba delirando. Se puso en pie para salir del despacho, pero el rubio retuvo su brazo.

-Si no me crees … déjame mostrártelo.

Acto seguido puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de la chica y enseguida se desvaneció.

**Continuará ...**

Hola candyamigas ... aqui me tienen con una nueva historia para comenzar a festejar el halloween. Ahora sera una mezcla de misterio, romance y a ver que mas se me ocurre. Espero que les guste y me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que sea su voluntad porque a penas he escrito este capitulo y estoy pensando por donde irme en la historia .. y pues una lluvia de ideas nunca viene mal jejeje! Les mando un beso enorme preciosas y por aqui nos leemos espero mas seguido ...

Con mucho cari;o ... Scarleth ;)

p.d. Que viva mi principe de la Colinaaaaaaaaaaa! es lo maaaaximo! (hoy anduve inspirada y pues tenia que aprovechar jejeje!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y sentía un cansancio extremo. Cuando por fin recobró un poco de fuerzas, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, obligándose a reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

Todavía con la visión borrosa, alcanzó a distinguir a Albert que hablaba con el enigmático hombre que había visitado la mansión hacía unos días. Era más alto de lo que recordaba y su piel muy oscura.

Se incorporó del sofá con el cerebro hecho nudo y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde había despertado. Todo alrededor daba la impresión de ser una cueva y se preguntaba realmente qué estaba haciendo ella ahí … con ellos.

Lo último que recordaba era a Albert alucinando y después todo se volvía borroso. ¿Cómo la había llevado hasta ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su conversación?

Se puso en pie como mejor pudo y avanzó hasta estar frente a una de las paredes, dándoles la espalda a los hombres. La roca se sentía húmeda y fue entonces que se percató que no sólo la roca estaba húmeda, sino que el ambiente estaba impregnado de la misma humedad. Cerró los ojos pensando en que tenía que hacer algo ... y pronto.

-¿Candy? - preguntó Albert al escuchar movimiento. La observó contrariado al ver que ya estaba despierta – ¿qué haces?

No tuvo respuesta.

Se acercó a la muchacha y la encontró pellizcándose fieramente en el brazo.

-¡Candy! - exclamó molesto - ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! ¡No seas niña!

-No me interrumpas.

-¿Que no te interrumpa qué? - exclamó confuso - ¿El pellizcarte?

-¡Estoy tratando de despertar!

Albert no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Esto no es un sueño – le dijo con voz calmada y tratando de hacerla comprender.

-¡Claro que no es un sueño! -le gritó rápidamente, clavándole una mirada airada - … ¡es una pesadilla! ¡y mientras más rápido me despierte … más rápido podre volver a mi vida normal!

Lo dejó plantado ahí y regresó a tantear paredes para buscar una salida o una puerta. Eso sencillamente no estaba sucediendo ...

-Candy – murmuró el rubio acercándose a la muchacha para sujetarla de un brazo -… danos la oportunidad de que te expliquemos.

-¡No Albert! – respondió volviéndose hacia él, con el seño fruncido y separándose bruscamente – ¡deja que te explique yo a ti! - Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una pausa tratando de aclarar también sus pensamientos, lo cual no resultaba nada sencillo dadas las circunstancias - Soy una chica huérfana de padres ... enfermera ... distraída ... medianamente valiente cuando se necesita … que ahorita se siente secuestrada por su mejor amigo que se ha vuelto loco … ¿me falta algo? ¿qué más quieres explicarme?

-Candy, no estoy loco.

-¡No! – exclamó haciendo un gesto que debía haberlo puesto en alerta - ¡Claro que no estás loco … estás demente!

-Es lo mismo.

-Pues como sea …

-Candy. Yo se que no comprendes aún, pero estoy contento de haberte encontrado después de tanto buscarte.

Era demasiado.

-¡Y sigues con lo mismo! – interrumpió furiosa -… Albert ¿sabes cuándo se encuentra algo? … ¡cuando esta perdido! ¡cuando esta _per di do!_ … ¿entiendes? y por si no te habías dado cuenta … yo he estado aquí ¡SIEMPRE!

El misterioso hombre que hasta el momento había sido sólo un espectador, se puso serio y caminó de una manera amenazante hasta la muchacha, que por inercia retrocedió. Fue tan rápido que Albert no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡No puedes hablarle de ese tono a tu protector! – le espetó directo a la cara.

-¡Basta Umhan! – intervino Albert levantando un brazo hacia él, al comprender el rumbo que podían tomar las cosas – deja que se tranquilice un poco. No debe ser sencillo …

-Como digas, pero no puede hablarte de esa manera. No está permitido. Además tenemos que estar seguros de que es ella.

Candy lo volteó a ver con cara de seguir sin entender nada.

-La aparición del relicario así lo indica, pero tengo que cerciorarme.

El misterioso hombre eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de la rubia y tomándola por la barbilla se acercó a su rostro. Candy estaba en una especie de shock. Algo en ese hombre le inhibía la capacidad motriz y no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Sí, es ella ...tiene el ojo invertido.

-¿Qué? - exclamó Candy saliendo de su ensueño – ¿que tengo los ojos cómo?

-Tienes el ojo invertido Candy.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara ... ¿estaba deforme o de qué estaban hablando?

-Candy – le dijo Albert al ver su cara de espanto. Pobre mujer, ese día sería muy largo para ella - el ojo invertido es una marca en el iris que se activa en el momento de entrar en contacto con el relicario.

-Albert …

La cabeza la iba a estallar en cualquier momento. No terminaba una cosa, y había un cambio para empeorar la situación. ¿Por qué había entrado al despacho? ¿Por qué se dejo ganar por la curiosidad? Una cosa era segura ... jamás en su vida volvería a meterse donde no la llamaran … jamás! Lo firmaba con sangre si era necesario.

-Escúchame un momento con calma por favor – le suplicó Albert. tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella a como diera lugar – Tengo que explicarte lo que está pasando.

Se acercó a la muchacha y tomándola del brazo la obligó a caminar con él al sofá donde antes reposara. Tomaron asiento y entonces Albert tomó la decisión de contarle todo lo que sabía sobre ella, aunque no quisiera saber.

-Candy -comenzó lentamente y tomándola de la mano - desde hace muchos siglos se ha desencadenado en el mundo una lucha común entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad como prodrían llamarlo algunos otros. Ambos han existido desde siempre en nuestro mundo.

Candy lo escuchaba atenta y al mismo tiempo tratando de ver si había una segunda intención, algo que le dijera de que se trataba toda esa plática, pero por el momento seguía sin encontrar ese hilo de cordura que la llevara a seguirle la corriente al rubio.

-Esta lucha se mantiene al márgen por la continua intervención de los desendientes de una rama de los caballeros de la luz, que han protegido al mundo de las fuerzas del maligno.

-¿El maligno? - preguntó Candy extrañada.

-Sí Candy, esa sombra que ha existido desde hace muchísimos años y que busca a un emisario para cumplir sus planes. Tú eres la que puede salvar al mundo de la luz o hundirlo.

-¿Cómo? - esa historia se tornaba cada vez más rara.

-Tienes que enfrentar al último de ellos.

-¿A quién?

-Al máximo representante del mal que camina hoy en día en nuestro mundo. Un ser que es más que una leyenda y que busca el relicario para acabar con él y contigo …

-¿Quién?

-Vlad Tepes ... mejor conocido como el Conde Drácula.

Apenas dijo esta palabra Candy volteó a verlo y soltó una sonora carcajada, ante la mirada atónita de los dos hombres.

-¡Y yo que casi te creo Albert!

-Estoy hablando en serio. Tú eres la clave para salvar nuestro mundo

Candy se levantó y empezó a caminar para calmarse.

-Albert … ¿en serio crees en esas tonterías? ¿Crees que puedo creer algo de lo que has dicho?

-Candy …

-¡Y yo que pensé que me estaba volviendo loca junto contigo!. Ahora resulta que tengo que creer que porque me encontré un relicario me toca salvar al mundo de la luz, cuando no se ni qué rayos es eso … - soltó una carcajada – ¿en serio crees que puedo ser una heroína? ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso implicaría? A menos que ahorita mismo me digas que estoy soñando... que estás loco de remate y que a ese hombre lo contrataste para hacerme una broma ... de muy mal gusto por cierto, haré una cita mañana a primera hora para que te chequen en el hospital … psiquiátrico.

Nada de lo que decía la convencía. Y Albert, lo mismo que Uhman ya se estaban impacientando, porque no había tiempo que perder. No podía pasarse el resto del día intentando razonar con ella, así que el rubio se levantó del sofá, fue a su encuentro, la tomó del brazo y contrario a toda lógica ... la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

_Continuará …_

Hola chicas! acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulin y vine a dejarlo rapidisimo ... para que vean que no voy a tardarme meses entre caps para actualizar ;) Gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras y por seguirme en mis locuritas ... se los agradezco mil y me dan animos para seguir inventando historias para mi principe Albert ... que anda medio drastico en este fic pero solo por un ratito ... asi que al mal paso ... darle prisa jajajajaja! Bueno lindas ... mil gracias a las chicas que me leen anonimamente y a mis amigas no tan anonimas **Pauli, Keilanot2, Lila, Kattie Andrew, Rosi White, Olimpia, Verenice Canedo, mayraexitosa, Jenny, Akirem, Cami love, Abi (emocion de saber de tiiiiii amiga ... de la buena!) Arual ... **MUCHISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS por tomarse unos minutitos y escribirme! Este capitulo en especial para uds ... mis preciosas enamoradas del principe de la colina ... ;)

Besos y que Dios las bendiga mil!

p.d. Otro dia especial para mi ... dia mundial del cancer de mama ... ojala pronto se encuentre la cura para este enemigo acerrimo de nosotras las mujeres ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No supo qué estaba pasando, tan pronto se sintió lanzada al aire, lo vio tan claro como si pasara en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria dando un giro para detener el golpe contra el concreto y obtener apoyo, al tiempo que con una ágil maroma caía perfectamente sobre sus dos pies y ligeramente inclinada sobre el suelo de una manera extremadamente hábil.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó la rubia asustada por lo que acababa de hacer y enderezándose. Se volteó a ver las piernas y los brazos sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿viste lo que hice? - exclamó casi con un grito dirigiéndose a Albert - ¿Lo viste?

Albert le sonrió. Parecía que finalmente tenía su atención.

-Eso fue para que comprendas que lo que te he dicho no es una broma.

Candy estaba desencajada. Con los minutos entendía menos …

-¿Cómo hice eso? ¡Dios mio! ¿qué me hicieron?

Albert y Uhman caminaron hasta estar cerca de ella. Esperaban que con esta inesperada muestra de habilidad, empezara a creer y aceptar su destino. Después de todo, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Nosotros no te hicimos nada Candy … fue el relicario.

Candy respiraba agitada y viéndose las manos con desesperación.

-No … no puede ser ... ¿me drogaron? ¿le pusiste algo a mi comida Albert?

Estaba a punto de desmayarse por la tensión acumulada.

-Candy, yo sería incapaz de algo así.

-¿Entonces? - le preguntó contrariada - Albert … ¿qué me está pasando?

-Candy, te está pasando lo que he tratado de explicarte desde hace horas. Tú eres la elegida ¿comprendes? y como tal, al entrar en contacto con el relicario se abren capacidades y habilidades extraordinarias. Capacidades y habilidades que sólo el portador puede experimentar y descubrir.

Candy se tapó la cara con las manos. Era imposible, era fuera de toda lógica. Eso no estaba pasando. Estaba en medio de un episodio de histeria colectiva. No, no y ¡no!.

Eso de verdad era un sueño, el sueño más loco, terrible, descabellado y estresante de toda su pobre vida.

-No Albert … esto es …

-Es tu destino.

Albert y Uhman se acercaron para sujetarla cada quien de un brazo. Despacio la hicieron caminar para llegar a tomar asiento al sofá ya que la muchacha temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Esto es una locura … -murmuró llevándose una mano a la frente – estoy en medio de un caos …

-Candy, creo que ahora tu mente se ha abierto más a la posibilidad de que lo que he estado tratando de decirte es real.

-¿Mi mente Albert? -le gritó - ¡Mi mente está hecha nudo! Primero tú te vuelves loco … luego ya no estás loco … después que un relicario me hace algo y me invierte el ojo o como sea eso … al rato Drácula existe y se pasea por el mundo … ahora me avientas "muy caballerosamente" contra una pared … ¡UNA PARED Albert! y hago cosas que jamás en mi vida hubiera podido hacer … ¡ah! pero mi mente ahora debe estar abierta a la posibilidad de que lo que me dices es cierto … ¿cierto?

-Sí.

¡Habrase visto semejante desverguenza!. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Albert?

-Candy, yo no lo hice – le dijo sentándose a su lado – tú sabes que jamás te pondría en peligro – Se pasó la mano por el cabello casi con desesperación antes de continuar. Estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, pero también aterrorizado por lo que podría pasar - Créeme que si pudiera elegir … no hubieras sido tú.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y viéndola con tal intensidad, que ya no pudo reprocharle nada. Le creía, porque él jamás haría algo para dañarla.

-Explícame Albert – le dijo finalmente - Cuéntame tu historia y dime qué es lo que está sucediendo …

Albert no podía dejar pasar ese momento de conexión con la rubia y se dispuso con toda la calma que le era posible, a tratar de explicarle el por qué de lo que le estaba pasando y de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir.

-Candy – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos con ternura - como te dije antes, somos parte de un grupo de caballeros que existen desde tiempos inmemoriales, llamados caballeros de la Luz.

-¿Por qué se llaman así?

-Fue un nombre que surgió porque somos los encargados de impedir que el mal impere en nuestro mundo. Nos oponemos a los planes de las tinieblas y conservamos lo bueno del mundo. Protegemos el bien que habita aquí para que no sea tocado ni contaminado por el mal.

-Pero ... ¿cómo?

-Es un deber y responsabilidad que pasa de generación en generación y se mantiene en el más absoluto secreto.

-¿Nadie sabe? - le preguntó curiosa.

-Nadie mas que tú ... que eres ahora la portadora del relicario, y los demás caballeros …

-Albert … ¿Por qué yo? ... ¿Por qué tu relicario me eligió a mi?

-Candy – le dijo suspirando y recuperando la calma - el relicario puede sentir a la persona que puede utilizarlo para salvar el mundo. Y eso es algo que sólo el relicario conoce. Nosotros no decidimos quién … sólo protegemos al portador.

-¿Pudo haber sido cualquier persona?

-Sí. Pudo ser cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Esto es muy confuso. ¿Por qué yo y por qué tú?

-Me encantaría poder responder al por qué tú … pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que según la historia, el portador del relicario casi siempre esta cerca de uno de los caballeros de la luz.

-¿Entonces yo fui escogida porque soy cercana a tí?

-Pudiera ser – contestó un poco abatido, pero dándose ánimos para continuar - Candy, así como el relicario te reconoció, ahora toda la hermandad te reconoce y te protegera hasta que llegue el momento crucial al que debemos enfrentarnos.

-Eso no sonó nada consolador – contestó compungida la muchacha - … crucial es algo muy fuerte.

Albert la miró con ternura. Haría lo que fuera por ella, por protegerla, por ponerla a salvo …

-Quisiera poder mentirte Candy, pero no puedo … porque no debo.

-Nos esperan unos tiempos difíciles, más a tí que al resto de nosotros, porque la responsabilidad que descansa ahora sobre tus hombros es muy grande. Candy, el ente al que te vas a enfrentar es muy poderoso y posee una agilidad no humana.

-No le digas "ente", Albert – le interrumpió la chica sintiendo un escalofrío de pies a cabeza -… me pones la carne de gallina ... mejor di ... "la persona a la que te vas a enfrentar" ...

-"_Es que no es una persona"_ – pensó amargamente, pero le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y qué paso con el anterior portador? - preguntó súbitamente la muchacha. Ahora que lo pensaba … sería muy raro o poco probable que no hubiera uno anterior a ella.

Albert volteó a ver a Uhman e intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-¡Quiero la verdad Albert! – exigió la rubia al ver ese intercambio visual – no se te ocurra mentirme … créeme que sería lo último que necesito.

Los hombres asintieron y el rubio prosiguió.

-Hace más de dos siglos, los caballeros de las tinieblas asesinaron al portador del relicario – la chica palideció ante sus palabras – esperaban apoderarse de él y lograr lo que tanto han ansiado.

- ¿Asesinado?

-Sí.

-¿Dos siglos?

-Así es Candy …

-¿Pero por qué tanto tiempo?

-Nosotros sólo sabemos que cuando el mundo está en peligro … el relicario elegirá a alguien para que lo proteja y utilice. La hermandad existe y seguirá existiendo con el propósito de protegerlo. No importa que sean 2 años, un siglo o cuarenta siglos … nosotros seguiremos siendo las sombras que no permitiran que algo malo le pase al mundo.

-¿Entonces esto es una historia de nunca acabar?

-No precisamente – le contestó Albert viendo de reojo a Uhman – existe una antigua profecía que hace referencia a nuestro tiempo. Una profecía que hemos tratado de evitar que se cumpla.

A Candy se le desapareció el color del rostro. Eso de la profecía no sonaba nada esperanzador tampoco.

-Fuerzas del mal han desatado catástrofes a través de los tiempos y seguirá sucediendo hasta que puedan apoderarse del relicario …

-¿Pero cómo iban a poder apoderarse de él si estaba desaparecido?

-En este mundo hay muchos misterios. Uno de los más grandes es esta reliquia. Dentro de la profecía se marca este año como el elegido para que una persona pueda detener de una manera permanente las fuerzas del mal, y eso significa que el relicario aparecería de alguna manera, en algún lugar.

Candy lo observaba boquiabierta.

-Hay 3 objetos que pueden abrir las puertas del infierno y acabar con el mundo como lo conocemos en un santiamén, si caen en las manos equivocadas. En mas manos correctas, pueden cerrar el portal para siempre …

-Pero sólo tenemos una …

-La hermandad tiene asegurada la segunda Candy …

-¿Y la otra?

-La otra esta en poder de las tinieblas …

Hubo una breve pausa por parte de los dos.

-Candy, no tengo que repetirte lo preciosa que es para nosotros y para el mundo tu vida. A partir de este momento seré tu sombra, no me separaré de tu lado ni un segundo.

La rubia aún tenía problemas para asimilar toda esa información. Ahora no sólo el mundo dependía de ella, sino que ella dependía de Albert. Si la memoria no le fallaba, no hacía tanto que los papeles habían sido a la inversa.

-Será como tú digas. De antemano se que cualquier cosa que diga y no estés de acuerdo … será ignorada así que …

-Candy, lo que está por suceder es más grande que tú y que yo. Demasiadas vidas dependen de que estés a salvo.

Candy suspiró agotada … era demasiado para ella, demasiada responsabilidad, demasiadas interrogantes y demasiado temor por el futuro.

-Necesito descansar – interrumpió la muchacha – y no en este sofá. Quiero irme a mi habitación.

Albert y Unman intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

**Continuará ...**

****Hola chicas! ya estoy de regreso ... no saben lo horrible que es tratar de escribir cuando no se tiene una idea clara de a donde se quiere llegar ... por eso no habia actualizado ... juro que esto lo escribi entre ayer y hoy ... y a fuerza de obligarme, que si no ... me quedo estacionada otro a;o y sin saber hacia donde irme .. en fin ... a ver que mas se me ocurre jejejeje!

Por lo pronto miles de gracias a quienes me siguen en estas locuritas en especial aaaaaaaa:

**Keilanot2**: muchas gracias amiga por tus comentarios, mensajitos y presencia en mis loco aventuras de nuestro principe de la colina! los aprecio miiiil! Besooooos!

**Pauli**: Yo seeee! demasiadas interrogantes, demasiadas dudas ... asi estoy yo tambien jijijij! a ver como las resuelvo ;) Besotes!

**Rosi Whit**e: Sip Dracula ... y lo quiero como un vampiro maaaalo como debe de ser ... jejejejeje! a ver que resulta de esta mezcla rara ;) Besos!

**akirem**: A ver si resulta el misterio porque ademas de misterio quiero romanceeeeeeeeeeee! soy bien melosa asi que no me puede faltar jajajaja! Besitos amiga!

**Milady**: Gracias preciosa por la porra ... lo aprecio mucho ... y gracias por leerme! ;) Besitos!

**KattieAndrew**: Si ... muchas interrogantes y yo que me tardo los mil a;os ... a ver si no les quito las ganas de seguir leyendo! prometo intentar subir mas seguido! Besos y gracias por leerme ;)

**Olimpia**: Siiii ... yo queria subir para Halloween o dia de muertos ... pero a como iba ... iba ser del 2013 ... ayyyy ya no me quiero tardar tanto ... a ver si la musa inspiradora se muda a mi casa unos dias ... en fin! gracias por escribirme! =)

Chicas ... les agradezco sus palabras, sus porras y su amistad! espero que les guste y espero subir pronto la continuacion sale?

Besos tronados!

Scarleth Andrew ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Como tú desees.

Sabía que las horas anteriores habían sido de gran impacto para Candy, y lo menos que le debía era un poco de paz y tranquilidad para poder aclarar su mente. La tomó de la mano con una delicadeza inesperada y avanzaron con paso seguro hacia una de las paredes. Albert hizo unos cuantos movimientos y esta cedió, dándoles paso a un túnel desconocido por ella. Avanzaron hacia el interior y después de recorrer unos cuantos metros entraron directo a la biblioteca.

-Esto no …

-Tranquila – la interrumpió – no pienses en nada ni trates de sacar conclusiones. Ahora vamos a tu habitación, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para ir aclarando más cosas.

Abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca y sigilosamente subieron por las escaleras. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y era solamente por el leve resplandor de la luna que podían guiarse a través de las sombras. Al estar finalmente frente a su puerta, Candy la abrió y entró seguida por su tutor.

-Toma lo que necesites y ponlo en una maleta – su voz firme y autoritaria resonó en los oídos de la muchacha.

-¿Perdón?

Albert estaba de pie, muy serio.

-Candy, no puedes quedarte en esta habitación por más tiempo. La mansión ya no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de los dos, al menos por las noches, así que necesito que prepares tu maleta con lo más indispensable y yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Pero a dónde vamos? - le preguntó con real inquietud. Ella quería tiempo para pensar y relajarse … y el lugar más adecuado para eso era precisamente su recámara.

-A las catacumbas.

¡Genia! Ahora la salvadora del mundo iría a refugiarse a las catacumbas. El lugar perfecto para poder pensar con tranquilidad. No se le hubiera ocurrido algo mejor.

-¿A las catacumbas Albert? - respondió con molestia. No le agradaba nada la idea.

-Por lo menos creo que merezco un voto de confianza ¿no crees? Tengo todo preparado así que no te preocupes por nada.

No le preocupaba, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que todo estuviera dando giros tan radicales, por donde lo viera.

-Está bien – aceptó sin remedio – no me tardo.

Albert no se movió de su lugar y estuvo observando a la rubia mientras ella escogía y acomodaba cosas en la maleta. ¿Hasta dónde cambiarían las cosas? La esperanza y la desesperación unidas ahora en su alma. Su deseo y misión de salvar al mundo y el terror de exponer a Candy a un peligro. Su mente estaba poco a poco tomando consciencia de lo que podría suceder en un descuido, en un momento de no atención … la podría perder … para siempre.

-¿No me escuchaste? - volvió a repetir la joven – Albert ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo?

-Que ya estoy lista – volvió a repetir ahora con impaciencia.

Albert la vió nuevamente y observó que tenía la maleta descansando a su lado, en el piso. Se sacudió las ideas y tomó el equipaje con una mano, sujetando a Candy con la otra.

-Ahora vamos a mi habitación.

Caminaron despacio, internándose en el corredor del segundo piso y alcanzaron la alcoba del patriarca. Abrió la puerta y entraron despacio.

Candy lo observó moverse rápidamente para organizar sus cosas. Su figura llenaba la alcoba y se alzaba poderosa entre las sombras. Sería mentir si dijera que no tenía miedo de lo que le esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que a su lado estaría protegida, porque él le había dicho que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara y ella le creía, porque no importaba cuán mal o difíciles fueran las cosas, Albert jamás faltó a su palabra y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora … lo podría jurar.

Albert terminó más rápido de lo esperado y Candy estaba lista para seguirlo a la biblioteca, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

-¿No nos vamos? - preguntó Candy al verlo de pie y sin intención de salir.

-Sí, pero antes quiero que sepas algo.

Ella conocía ese timbre en su voz. Era ese tono que le decía que tenía que poner atención, porque algo importante estaba a punto de salir de su boca y no había cabida para réplica alguna.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó ansiosa.

-Supongo que ya sabes que hay varios pasadizos que conectan varias de las habitaciones de la mansión – le dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Me lo imagino ...

-Hay unos planos muy antiguos y que no son del conocimiento de todos, pero que ahora tengo la necesidad de compartir contigo. Estos planos señalan las maneras en que puedes llegar de un lugar a otro sin utilizar los caminos obvios – añadió con voz lenta y clara - Por lo pronto tienes que memorizar dos.

-Como tú digas.

-El que lleva de tu cuarto al mío y de este a la biblioteca.

-¿Hay un pasadizo entre nuestras recámaras? - Fue lo primero que preguntó Candy con el rostro encendido y agradecida en lo más profundo de su ser por estar en total oscuridad. Claro que estaba segura que Albert jamás lo utilizaría sin su aprobación, pero la sola idea de que él pudiera aparecerse así como así en su alcoba la hizo abochornar.

-Hay un pasadizo entre todas Candy … y yo los conozco todos.

Eso no le causaba alivio alguno. Seguía con las mejillas encendidas … estaba segura.

-Bien … quiero que entres al armario conmigo.

Sí ... el mundo se podía terminar, una lucha con Drácula la esperaba y en ese momento sólo sentía las piernas temblandole y el corazón en la garganta. Antes pensaba que Albert se había vuelto loco, pero a pesar de lo que fuera, Albert le estaba pidiendo que la siguiera, que confiara, y ella lo haría a ojos cerrados, pero era muy difícil concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, cuando lo que tenía que hacer la ponía muy cerca de él, y a ella le gustaba ... mucho … y pues no podía separar su instinto de su obligación.

Quizá Albert en ese momento en lo que menos pensaba era en una situación romántica, pero la cuestión es que si todo lo que Albert decía era verdad, entonces su vida daría un giro de 180 grados y todas las cosas que ella deseaba experimentar en el futuro y vivir, se verían frustradas por cosas mucho más importantes que sus ideales románticos y expectativas de mujer. ¿Era justo?

-¡Candy!

-¿Qué?

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! - le dijo arrastrándola por el brazo.

Dejaron las maletas ahí y con ella muy pegada a su cuerpo cerró la puerta del armario.

-Candy, tienes que confiar en mi – fue lo primero que dijo al abrazarla – no voy a permitir que nada te pase … ¿me escuchas?

-Albert, yo siempre voy a confiar en ti, jamás dudaría.

-Ahora sujétate fuerte.

-¿Que no caminaremos por un túnel?

-El camino a tu habitación es un poco distinto para accesar, sólo sujétate.

Candy odebeció. Se apretó a su cuerpo y entonces sintió algo muy raro, además de su propia reacción, sintió como si una fuerza saliera del relicario y le entrara por el cuerpo. No sabría explicarlo ... ¿serían acaso sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel?

-Bien … En esta caso no hay un túnel por el cual caminaremos – le aclaró – necesito que tomes mi mano y te fijes en lo que hago.

Candy asintió.

-Quiero que sientas esta esquina.

Así lo hizo y entontró unas protuberancias que sobre salían sobre la madera. Parecían más una falla de la madera que otra cosa.

-Candy, presiona todas con la misma fuerza, es la unica manera en que podrás abrir el acceso.

La rubia estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero Albert la detuvo.

-Sujétate de mi con fuerza antes.

Candy asintió con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo la marca.

En ese mismo instante, el piso comenzó a moverse y Candy no pudo evitar lanzar un grito. Se sintió mareada, arrastrada y no entendió de momento por qué. Era un túnel, pero avanzaban por el en un tipo de caída libre en la que lo que los llevaba a su lugar de destino era el piso que correspondía al armario.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad llegaron y Candy pudo ver a través de lo que parecía una puerta de cristal, su habitación. Si alguien usaba alguna vez ese pasadiso, le daba una vista completa de todo lo que había en su cuarto … sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Como si Albert comprendiera su temor. La tomó de las manos.

-Te juro por mi honor, y como tu protector que soy, que jamás antes de hoy he usado este acceso desde que tu ocupaste la habitación, y no lo haré sin antes decirtelo.

Candy se sintió aliviada. El saber que alguien podría verla sin que ella lo supiera no era nada agradable … ni aunque fuera el mismo Albert.

Albert le enseñó cómo abrir el pasaje, y ante su sopresa, lo que se movía con pared falsa y todo, era el enorme espejo que ella tanto adminaba. Un gran espejo antiguo que usaba a diario para arreglarse, y que alguien más podría usar para ... verla hacerlo.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo llegar de mi habitación a la tuya. Y puedes hacer lo mismo en sentido contrario.

Le mostró dónde estaba el acceso para activar el pasadizo desde su habitación y repitieron el proceso, pero ahora a la inversa. En lugar de bajar, subían. Candy que no estaba acostumbrada terminó un poco mareada, pero dispuesta a aprender todo lo que le dijera el rubio. Ya hasta el asunto de estar a solas con él se había disipado. ¿Eso era algo bueno? Esperaba que sí, pero se temía que no.

**Continuará …**

Hola! estamos en el ultimo dia del a;o y pues termine este cap. que es lo mejor que pude hacer dentro de mis momentos de lucidez y espero que les guste. Dejen que salga del sopor de los medicamentos, los espasmos de la tos y vere si cambio o corrijo algo sale?

Chicas les deseo el mejor de los a;os, que el cambio a la pagina sea para mejorar, para salir adelante, agradecer a Dios lo maravilloso de su amor y que las bendiciones lluevan en sus familias por siempre.

Mi marido me dice que sera el peor inicio de a;o porque en serio andamos mega mal! pero pues yo le digo que estamos juntos! brindaremos a las 9 de la noche con una canela caliente y a dormir! ajajajajaja! el precio de estar enfermos pues ya queeee! Pero usd si festejen y coman uvas y pidan muchos deseos va?

Mis saludos especiales a** Cami Love, Olimpia, Keilanot2, KattieAndrew, Monybert - DC, Vere Canedo** gracias con todo mi corazon por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews! los aprecio y los atesoro como uds no se imaginan! Les mando un abrazo enorme y un beso! Les deseo lo mejor en este a;o que inicia! Las quiero!

Bendiciones y mucho amor!

Scarleth =)


End file.
